


Tutoring

by DisasterMages



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is Jasper's tutor, college au, fluff fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring

The fading light gleaning on the board and the clock on the wall made it hard to tell the time. Jasper dragged a hand through her hair, staring at the homework before her. She could've understood it herself if she'd paid attention throughout the year, but now she was frustrated with the whole thing.

"I think I see what's going wrong here," Pearl said, pulling the notebook towards her and taking up her pencil. The teacher had gone to the trouble of assigning a peer tutor to make sure Jasper did the extra credit. Pearl shoved the book back, Jasper's mistakes circled and the formula reworked to give her a chance. 

Normally, Jasper would just get Peridot to do the work for her, but the teacher had caught onto that mid semester and put an end to it. Pearl was more stubborn and determined, Jasper found it cute when Pearl argued with her for the first few weeks of the tutoring, now it was just aggravating for both parties.

With a growl, Jasper started again, trying to follow Pearl's graceful handwriting against her own hurried scrawl. Jasper tried to pretend Pearl wasn't perched on her knees in the chair trying to see. 

Jasper finished just as the clock hit six thirty, handing the work to her tutor to look over. Watching for her facial expressions both worried and confused Jasper before Pearl set the notebook down with a smile. A smile meant that the work would pass and they could go home.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Jasper mumbled, gathering her things. Pearl looked up from arranging the books in her bag, she needed to make sure she heard that correctly.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Jasper repeated herself, louder and refusing to make eye contact.

"I think I'd like that." Pearl answered, nodding for Jasper to follow her.


End file.
